Eye of the Beholder
Eye of the Beholder is the twenty-second episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot The story begins with Baz-l, on a distant planet, going around stealing valuable gems from some statues, which soon seem to come to life and attack him. At a stadium, Julie is having tennis practice with Ship, but Ship suddenly hears Baz-l's cries for help, and leaves Julie to help his old owner. Meanwhile, at a museum, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting some Forever Knights with Ben as Humungousaur, then Julie walks to him and asks for his help in locating Ship, who left to help Baz-l. However, Humungousaur refuses because he thought Julie broke up with him again, but she never did that, but she said that they might as well be broken up again. Gwen and Kevin eventually agree to help Julie. Humungousaur finishes off the rest of the Forever Knights and goes to Jimmy Jones to discuss his struggle with Julie. Jimmy suggests to go talk to her, so Ben transforms into Jetray and flies into space to find them. Meanwhile, Baz-l is held captive by some Churls led by Strabismus, who torture him to reveal the location of the missing statue eye. Ship then arrives to save Baz-l, but the Churls combine their power to strike Ship down. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie find Ship and although Ship recovers with Gwen's help, Ship refuses to return to Earth without saving Baz-l first. Ben arrives at the planet, but everyone gives him the cold shoulder. As Gwen and Julie are walking, Kevin tells Ben that the reason Julie broke up with him in Duped was because he was being a big jerk. Soon, they reach Baz-l, who is still being tortured by the Churls to reveal the location of their precious artifact, the Occulent. However, Julie and Ship's loud talking blows their cover, and the aliens find them. They knock out Ben, Gwen, and Kevin before they could do anything. Strabismus tries to convince Ship to reveal the location of the Occulent for the safety of his friends' lives. As the Churls grow impatient, they threaten Julie, but Ship merges with Julie to form their battle-suit and she knocks them out. As they work to fight the aliens, Ben transforms into Brainstorm to free Baz-l, which works. Strabismus yells at Brainstorm for destroying the altar in an act of blasphemy and that Ben's actions have awoken the statues, called the Sentinels, which begin to fight. Ben transforms into Swampfire, but later transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and everyone begins to fight the Sentinels. However, it is revealed that Baz-l really did have the Occulent, having ingested it earlier, so Julie does the Heimlich maneuver on him and makes Baz-l cough out the Occulent. The Sentinel that is missing its Occulent puts it in his eye socket and all of the Sentinels go back to stone. Baz-l explains that it is his job to measure all of the different elements on planets, but he also tends to take a few souvenirs for purchase as part of his "retirement plan". Julie gives Ship to Baz-l, saying that Ship would be happier with him. But Baz-l intends to sell Ship to get even more money for retirement. However, Ship decides to remain with Julie, which makes her happy, so Baz-l decides to stick with it. When Baz-l leaves, Ben apologizes to Julie for being such a jerk, saying that he still cares about her. Julie accepts and asks him if he'll promise to make it up to her by being a better boyfriend and as Ben says he'll try, she accepts with a smile and they embrace, happily. Noteworthy Events Major Events Character Debuts *Baz-l (Ultimate Alien debut) *Sanctuary Guardians *Strabismus *Churls Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Baz-l (first reappearance) *Jimmy Jones *Will Harangue (cameo) Villains *Forever Knights Neutral *Sanctuary Guardians (first appearance) *Strabismus (first appearance) *Churls (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur (x2; second time was off-screen) *Jetray *Brainstorm *Swampfire (x2) **Ultimate Swampfire Quotes Naming and Translations Cast Trivia *Ben thought that Julie broke up with him, but Julie only said that because due to Ben having so little time for her, they might as well be broken up. *Baz-l is revealed to be a treasure hunter. *Ship is revealed to be more intelligent than in his last appearance, clearly understanding a lot more than he is usually thought of understanding. At the end, he says Julie's name, his first word other than "ship". Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba Category:Filler